vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nianzol Weizol
Summary Nianzol Weizol (ニャンゾル・ワイゾル, Nyanzoru Waizoru) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "W" - "The Wind". Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Nianzol Weizol Origin: Bleach Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take his reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Reishi Manipulation (Can forcibly manipulate the particles that make up spiritual beings and objects such as those in Soul Society), Limited Blood Manipulation (Using Blut, Nianzol can flood his blood vessels with energy to reinforce them), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his speed with Hirenkyaku and increase his defensive or offensive with Blut), Dimensional Travel (With Shadow), Power Absorption (With Medallion), Weapon Creation, Spatial Manipulation (Via The Wind), Soul Manipulation (All Quincy can destroy souls), Limited Matter Manipulation (Using Sklaverei, Nianzol can tear apart spiritual objects and beings by drawing upon their Reishi, absorbing beings destroyed in this way), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception and Paralysis Inducement (Ransotengai allows Quincy to freely manipulate their bodies using spirit energy if their bodies would be inflicted with great physical harm or paralysis) Attack Potency: Town level+ (Should be stronger than the average Lieutenant level Shinigami, bifurcated Senjumaru's Divine Soldiers) Speed: Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class+ Durability: Town level+ (Can deflect attacks away with The Wind), higher with Blut Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Medallion Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Blut Vene and Blut Arterie use two different reishi systems, so they cannot be used at the same time. Nianzol cannot counter any attacks that are swift enough to escape his notice. When using medallion, its user need to be suficiente powerful to wield it and the power stolen by medallion is weaker than the original unless the Quincy in question takes the time and effort to master it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Wind: W - The Wind is Nianzol's Schrift and is most easily explained as being able to physically bend away the space of any attack he perceives to be as coming from an opponent. This means that it is impossible to assault him directly, even with sneak attacks. Hirenkyaku: Essentially the Quincy version of the Shinigami Shunpo and Arrancar Sonido. The Quincy creates platforms of Reishi under their feet to swiftly move around the battlefield. Blut: An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, however it can't boost both offensive and defensive simultaneously. * Blut Vene: The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user a boost in defense by strengthening their skin in a similar fashion to an Arrancar's Hierro. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to stop blood loss due to injury. * Blut Arterie: The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. Sklaveri: Vollständig's basic Reishi Absorption ability pushed to the absolute limit. This allows the user to absorb the Reishi that composes spiritual and living beings, an absolute subordination of Reishi. Destroying the Stern Ritter's Halo is the only way to stop it. Ransōtengai: An advanced Quincy technique created for injured/old Quincy in order to control their limbs with strings of Reishi like a puppet. Broken bones and severed tendons mean nothing to this as the strings will control the limbs until the body/limb is entirely destroyed. Shadow: A teleportation ability used by members of the Wandenreich, this technique can be used by manifesting the user's shadows in front of them, creating a portal that acts as a gate between the Schatten Bereich and other dimensions. The size of these portals can be extended to allow many others to pass through. Medallion: A device possessed by select members of the Wandenreich military, including all Sternritter which allows one to steal a Shinigami's Bankai or any power that is fundamentally similar to a Shinigami's Bankai. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Quincies Category:Sternritter Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Flight Users Category:Chi Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Blood Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Power Absorption Users